Dear Diary
by CBIzumi
Summary: My first angst EEnE fic. I can't really say anything without giving it away. However, there is Edd and Eddy slash inside, if you don't like, don't read! Read and review, but no flames please!


Second EEnE fic, no way related to my first. This one came about after reading some angst fics last night. Thanks go out to the writers of those fics for my inspiration. Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, a.k.a. Cartoon and others do. There is also Edd/Eddy in here. I warn you again: THERE IS EDD AND EDDY SLASH/SHOUNEN-AI WITHIN. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ. I don't want any flames. Like I said, don't like, don't read! Eddy is a bit out of character, but if something like this happened to you, wouldn't you be totally different? And now, without any more babbling, I present the story.  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Dear Diary…no, not diary. That's stupid. Dear journal,  
  
He's gone. He's really gone. Who, you ask? The one who never called me names, like all the others. The guy who could melt me with just one look. The one who was MY voice of reason, and MY conscience. The one who put the two D's in "Eddy". That's right. Double D. No, he didn't move or go away on vacation. He's gone. Permanently. Let me tell you the story.  
  
It had been a normal morning in the cul-de-sac. I had planned a scam, and Ed and I were heading for Double D's house. As we drew nearer, I guess I should have noticed the signs. It got quiet. Too quiet.  
  
But no, I didn't notice. Instead I rang the doorbell. No answer. I rang again. Nothing. I looked at Ed, who was more interested in a passing butterfly. I sighed, then placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it. A gasp escaped my mouth when the door opened with an ominous squeak. I glanced about, then grabbed Ed by the collar of his shirt and pulled him behind me.  
  
As the two of us headed upstairs the odd stillness became known to me, accompanied by a strange odor in the air, sort of like…blood.  
  
"No.." I whispered. "Ed, stay put" I instructed. Later on Ed told me my voice had been cracking. But at that time I didn't notice, as I charged up the rest of the stairs. I slammed into Double D's door, and looked around frantically. Then I saw him.  
  
Double D was seated at his desk, and at first I thought, or hoped, he was asleep. He was hunched over the desk, his arms folded beneath his head. I watched him in silence until I noticed two things horribly wrong. One, Double D wasn't moving. Not even breathing. Two, there was blood dripping to the otherwise clean carpet.  
  
"Double D?" I gulped, moving closer. When I got to his side I saw the awful truth. There was a pool of blood beneath Double D's head, and a single, vertical cut on his lower right forearm. A razor blade lay nearby. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Double D? Cut? No! Not MY Double D! But the terrifying fact gradually began to sink in when a nearby label caught my attention.  
  
"'I always hoped I would die in my sleep'" were the chilling words stamped across the label tape. I stared at it dumbly, then looked below it at something etched out in blood. Double D's blood. "'I love you Eddy'". It was seeing those words, the last thing Double D ever did, that made my tears fall. I slumped to the floor sobbing, barely even feeling, or acknowledging, Ed's comforting hand placed on my shoulder after he walked in.  
  
Why? Why did you do it Double D? I knew you had been depressed, but not like this! We could have talked! We had that relationship, didn't we? But now you're gone…forever.  
  
Sorry for getting off track journal. Anyway, two days later the funeral service was held. It was really beautiful, and everyone was there. Even the Kankers, if only for a fleeting, sobbing moment. But the funeral didn't seem to be enough of a tribute. That's why I'm going there. I'm going to give Double D the tribute he deserves.  
  
All the kids pitched in. For once they were happy to give me their money. They knew what a special bond Double D and I had. With their money I bought a round plaque (ya know, round like a Jawbreaker) that read "eDDy, Together In Heaven Forever". "eDDy", by the way, was a way to represent us. Me and Double D. I'm going to the grave, placing the plaque on the tombstone, then slipping on Double D's hat. And then…well…  
  
Double D, if you're reading this from your lab in heaven, know that I love you with all my heart. I always have, and always will. And don't worry about Ed. He has Sarah to take care of him. He doesn't need us. Double D, I'll see you soon.  
  
-Eddy  
  
Well, that's the fic. Now, I have nothing against Edd and Eddy, hey, they're my two fad Eds, but I was in the mood to write this last night. It let me let go of some of my own depression (don't depressives always write the best angst fics?). Anyway, review please, but no flames. And if you need it, I've got a box of tissues. 


End file.
